The Adventures of Seanait and Nirtia
by Seanait
Summary: Title explains all!
1. Introductions!

The Adventures of Nirtia and Seanait

Introductions

It was nighttime in Colorado Springs, Colorado. All was quiet, or at least most. Some rustling of bushes could lead one to the conclusion that someone was leading someone else into the bushes near the great mountain. This mountain happened to be the site of an US Air Force base. One of the girls stuck her head out into the open.

"Shhhhhh! You'll blow our cover!" the other exclaimed. The redheaded girl stuck her head back into to the bushes very quickly. The older girl peered back out into the night through the big bushes. She turned around and grabbed her binoculars so she could see better. She put them to her eyes and watched very carefully for something. The redhead's voice broke through the silence again.

"Hold it, hold it, is that him? No, man, it isn't, is it?" she exclaimed happily. The other girl cuffed the younger in the back.

"You silly, don't scare me like that!" she gave the light reprimand. The younger sighed.

"Red hair sets off the careful eye, doesn't it?" she asked the rhetorical question.

"Yeah, it does," the other answered. What the girls where doing here on this night was only known to them. The redhead gazed skyward at the stars as the other scanned the area for any signs of something. They both saw a car leaving the complex.

"Ooh, look at the pretty ship flying through the air!" the redhead noticed.

"Seanait! Now is not the time to be stargazing!!!" the other reprimanded again.

"It looks pretty Goa'uldy…" Seanait led off.

"WE have more important things to be watching for!"

"Okay, I'm here, I swear!" Seanait snapped back into focus. The vehicle passed the two adventurers and Seanait looked at the car again. "Hmmm… who's that Nirtia, can you see them?" Seanait asked her comrade.

"OMG!" was all that Nirtia said.

"What? No, it can't be!" Seanait exclaimed. Apparently they found what they'd been looking for.

"I think……I think…" Nirtia trailed off as Seanait finished the sentence.

"It is!"

Nirtia looked around. "Quick, we gotta make a run for it," she explained to Seanait. Seanait, being herself at these hours asked:

"Where to? The gate?" Nirtia chuckled a little.

"Follow that car!"

"Right, coming," Seanait answered. With lightning speed, almost superhuman, Nirtia grabbed on to the car's bumper and held out a hand for Seanait to grab. Seanait followed her partner in crime and grabbed Nirtia's hand.

"Got ya," she whispered.

"Come on!" Nirtia urged carefully. They both leaped silently onto the car. "Man, I didn't think you weighed that much," Nirtia joked casually. Seanait didn't seem to hear it though.

"Good thing that they have tinted windows, eh?" Seanait mentioned.

"Yeah, it sure is," Nirtia responded quietly to avoid being heard by the people inside.

Seanait asked curiously, "Want a rooftop view?" The wind whipping through their hair, the adventurers ducked low so the driver wouldn't notice the stowaways. Seanait quietly clambered up to the sunroof on the top of the car.

"Seanait!" Nirtia hissed. Seanait peeked carefully in through the sunroof and withdrew her head.

"What?!"

"Get down from there," she demanded.

Seanait sighed, like a kid whose mother was ordering them to bed. "Coming."

"You'll be caught for sure!" Nirtia reminded her. Too late, the car began to swerve.

"Inside, it looked like Siler and someone else," Seanait mentioned before the swerves got too bad. "Hang on!" she yelled to Nirtia. The girls hung on with their legs flailing this way and that.

"I think I am gonna hurl!" Nirtia warned Seanait. They both slid to the back of the car.

"Got the antenna?" Seanait asked before remembering Nirtia's last words. "Please don't! They'll notice."

"OUCH! I had the antenna…" Nirtia pointed out. The car decided to slow down again.

"You okay?" a concerned Seanait asked Nirtia. At this point, Nirtia plummeted to ground, hard.

"OMG, we are SOOOO dead," she intoned on the pavement. The passengers unfortunately heard the loud thump! caused by Nirtia's fall. The girls lay very still. "I think my leg is broken," Nirtia told Seanait.

"Shush, maybe I can splint it," the younger girl whispered to the elder.

"OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!" Nirtia yelped. "Why did you have to pull so tight?"

"SHHHUUSH! And sorry," Seanait told Nirtia. "Is someone getting out of the car?" the redhead asked. Nirtia closed her eyes.

"OH! Tell me when it's over," she whimpered. A voice sounded over their heads.

"Are you girls alright?" The voice sounded very familiar to both of them.

"Seanait, who's that? I'm afraid to open my eyes," Nirtia asked.

"Can't tell, my eyes are closed too." This at least made Nirtia chuckle a little. "On the count of three, we open."

"ONNNE…"

"TWWWWOOOO…"

"THREE! OPEN!" they chanted together. It was Siler and Colonel O'Neill that stood above them. Nirtia fainted and Seanait tried to catch her. The younger girl turned a hopeful face at the colonel.

"Uh sir, you wouldn't happen to have some water?"

"Umm Colonel, I think we should take them onto the base," Siler mentioned quietly.

"Yeah!" Jack said assessing the unconscious Nirtia. Seanait looked around.

Seanait asked, "Can I come too??" Jack looked at the other girl curiously.

"You okay?" asked the Colonel.

"No, I'm not, please help me!" Seanait pleaded. Jack looked over his shoulder into the car. Seanait pleaded again. "I hurt my leg very badly."

"Okay, hold on we'll get you some help," the colonel acquiesced.

"Thank you sir," Seanait responded nervously. Jack eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Just one question," he asked as Seanait got loaded into the car. She cringed waiting for the obvious question.

"Yes?"

"What in the HELL, were you two doing swinging on my car?" Jack inquired loudly.

"Ummm…" Seanait looked at Nirtia for help realizing too late that she was out cold. "We fell out of a tree that we were climbing in… sir."

"UH HUH," Jack looked at Siler with that sarcasm on his face. Jack looked like he accepted the answer, but Seanait knew that he didn't. But who cares? It was Jack O'Neill! Siler got back in the car and started the engine and off they all went back to the base. Seanait started to look around the car while she tended to Nirtia.

_'Hmmmm… Major Carter, Jack O'Neill, Siler, and… Daniel!_ Daniel, the archeologist extraordinaire approached the two girls. He looked at them with disapproval and called for a med team. Seanait started to think to herself once again. _All of a sudden, I'm in the med room and Daniel's here! Poor Nirtia is still out cold and she's getting whisked away. Huh, I must have fainted in the car too…Ack! Lights, bright lights!_ Daniel stood over the awake girl as she blinked furiously at the lighting.

"Hello there," Daniel said kindly.

"What?" she responded harshly.

Nirtia awoke and called out, "I'm here too!" Daniel looked happy at this. Nirtia began to wonder were on earth she was and was very scared. Daniel grabbed the attention of a nurse.

"Go tell Dr. Frasier the other girl is awake," he said to the aid. The nurse ran off to fetch Frasier. She returned with the doc in tow. Frasier approached the bed of Nirtia to check on her. In a flash, Nirtia realized where she was and started to relax.

"Well, our stowaway has awoken," Frasier murmured to the girl. Seanait, against all orders, got up to walk over to her friend… well hobbled is more like it. Nirtia recognized Seanait at her bed. Nirtia squinted her eyes against the light.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, I think we're in the SGC…" Seanait looked at Frasier for confirmation and she nodded. Daniel looked at Nirtia and Seanait.

"Yes, what happened?" he asked them both. Seanait gave him a scared look and leaned over to whisper in Nirtia's ear.

"We fell out of a tree!" Nirtia began to crack up at this story of theirs. _We are sooooo goin' down_, Seanait thought to herself. Daniel and Frasier exchanged strange looks at this response. Jack walked into the room just then. Huh, they must have called him down here too…

"Ahem!" Nirtia said muffled. "Look, all of SG-1 is here," she pointed out. Nirtia spoke up to the team. "If you guys don't mind, could we just go now?" she mentioned to them all, "I am so embarrassed." The team and Frasier crowded around the two girls.

"How are you two?" Frasier asked kindly. Nirtia let out a gulp!

"After **falling out of that tree**…" Jack noted sarcastically.

"Well, my leg is the size of a watermelon, but other than that…"

"Mine too!" Seanait decided to pipe up. Nirtia shot the girl a glare. "What!" Seanait exclaimed. Teal'c began to look perked. So did Jack. Nirtia began to fidget under the intense looks of SG-1. "Help!" Seanait gulped. She fainted once again and collapsed to the floor. _Oh no!_ Nirtia thought to herself, but she said aloud something else.

"Look, I can explain," she said to them all.

"We're listening! How is it that you two landed on my car outside a secure base?" Jack wanted to know. He looked a little peeved.

"Uh, well, you see, it's a funny story really," Nirtia responded. "Seanait wanted to gaze at the stars…" Seanait interrupted Nirtia from her position on the floor.

"Tengo que comer!" she said aloud. Everyone looked at Daniel, being as he's also the linguist. "Tengo que comer!!!!"

Nirtia began to try and explain, but fell off the bed laughing. "OOOOWWWW!" she howled. There went her knee… Frasier huffed and signaled for some orderly to help her lift Nirtia. Seanait began to mutter again.

"Tengo… que…comer… DANIEL!!!"

"Colonel, I really don't think we're going to get any cognitive answers tonight," Frasier said, quite annoyed.

Daniel shook his head, "It doesn't make sense, Jack."

"I think we should keep them overnight for observation and get this one on pain killer," Frasier said, pointing to Nirtia.

"Pourquoi?" Jack responded.

Nirtia squeaked, "Thank you!" to Frasier in gratitude while Daniel looked mildly amused.

"Jack, you know French?"

"Hey, I picked up a little in high school," he responded.

"Ah!" Nirtia, in the meantime, was being hooked up to an IV and an x-ray was being taken of her leg. Daniel mused that Jack still had no idea what Seanait was murmuring, but Sam knew Spanish, unfortunately... Seanait's Spanish monolog changed just then, ever so slightly.

"Tengo que tener Daniel…" she muttered, still out cold. Unfortunately, Sam picked up on this too and ran out of the room, barely suppressing a full-blown laugh. Daniel followed Sam out.

"Umm… Hey Sam… what's goin' on?" Frasier gave them a strange look, meanwhile, and lifted Seanait off the ground and into a bed with the help of Jack. Suppressing laughter, Sam explained to Daniel that he has a fan club. Daniel vaguely played along with Sam's little joke on him. Fan club.....he was just an archeologist!

"Geez Daniel. You're taking this rather well," Sam said. Daniel shrugged in response. Jack approached the two of them while Teal'c stood watch over the girls.

"Q'est que c'est?" he asked smugly. Sam began to giggle once again.

"Sir! Apparently Daniel has a fan club," she explained while laughing hysterically. Jack turned to Daniel.

"Oh? Daniel? Is there something you'd like to tell us?" he asked sarcastically.

"I know I am finding this hard to believe myself," Sam retorted. Of course, Daniel still was thinking that this was all one big joke against him. "Then again Satterfield had a crush on him too," Sam mentioned smugly. Daniel blushed furiously.

"That was nothing, you guys and you know it!" he protested. "Well... it doesn't really matter why these two are here anyway, but we have to help them," Daniel spouted. "Jack, we don't even know their names yet."

Jack gestured. "So?"

"Sir? Don't you think it would be wise to get to know them?" Carter asked.

"There's that," Jack replied. "I guess, Carter, if…once they wake up.." Jack coughed into his hand in suggestion. In the meanwhile, Teal'c watched the women with curiosity. He has never known of such odd behavior in the Tau'ri before. He'd only been exposed to "normal" people... The whole time ...........


	2. Bottom of the Tree

Bottom of the tree….

Jack peeked in the other room, away from Daniel. The first girl was still out cold the other was having an x-ray done. "OUCH!" Nirtia yelled at Dr. Frasier as the X-rays were being taken. "This will only hurt for a moment. I need to see what's broken," Frasier responded in her Doctor voice. The yelps woke Seanait.

"Wassup?" she asked groggily. Seanait remembered what the heck just happened to them and acknowledged this fact. Meanwhile, Daniel continued to blush over the constant jokes of his teammates.

Teal'c called out to Daniel and rest of the team "They are both awake."

"Time to ask the questions, **Daniel**," Jack emphasized as they walked into the med room again. Just then, Sam began to whistle a tune, a happy little tune.

"Well?" Jack asked his comrade. "You first!" and he shoved Daniel through the door. Daniel blushed again and went to the bed sides, which were together, and he cleared his throat. Seanait looked as innocent as possible. Nirtia was just in pain having been recently 'casted' and her leg was in a traction.

"So… what are your guys' names?" he asked nervously. Seanait looked thoughtful as she pondered the best way to answer the question while Nirtia looked like she was going to simply ignore the question altogether.

"Well… I'm Starsky and this is Hutch," she answered. Nirtia began to chuckle as Jack wondered how the two girls knew about his incident as Starsky.

"Alright, like that's not been done," Jack answered. Seanait started to chuckle as well.

"Uh, Jack," Daniel interrupted his friend. "Umm, what the colonel is saying is," Daniel began again to the two girls. "We are kind of curious as to what you were doing out there and on top of a government vehicle?" Seanait leaned over to Nirtia.

"We were in a tree, right Nirtia?" she asked quietly.

Nirtia, being full of pain killers only nodded yes and smiled brightly. "Whatever she said," the older girl bubbled. Seanait continued with the story.

"Right, I pushed Nirtia out of the tree and when I saw she was hurt, I followed and managed to break my own leg." Seanait rolled over in her bed and apologized to her friend.

"Why did you push Nirtia out of a tree?" Sam asked skeptically. A valid question...

"Um....we were playing... and I....err.....gave her a playful nudge and she fell," Seanait tried to explain.

"Last I checked, there were no real trees lining this facility," Daniel offered as he pushed his glasses up. Seanait checked Daniel's statement.

"No **real** trees. We were climbing the **fake** trees," she said proudly.

"ALRIGHT!" Jack yelled to get everyone's attention. "This is going nowhere."

Seanait looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "Let's put it in the condensed form, shall I?" she asked carefully.

"By all means," the unhappy colonel muttered.

"We climbed, she fell, I fell, we broke our legs... there you have it, sir. All nicely condensed, like soup!"

"Well see! I just don't buy it," O'Neill protested.

"What? You don't buy soup, sir?" Seanait asked innocently. Jack chose to ignore this comment and carry on.

"Do you know how much trouble a civilian can get into by doing what you did?" he asked Seanait with force. Seanait was starting to get very nervous again.

"Uh no… but what about a military person?" she asked no one in particular. Seanait was OBVIOUSLY still confuddled. All eyes were staring at her… Nirtia came to the rescue. She began to sing real loud.

"Bese me mucho!" she belted out in song.

Seanait whispered, "Thank you Nirtia!"

Nirtia continued with her song, even though she didn't know half of it. "Yo quiero! Mi amor… lalalalalalalalala…" Seanait started to giggle and Daniel raised an eyebrow at the repeated Spanish. Yet, Jack ventured a question.

"Did you guys cross the border or something?" he started. "Cause I mean, what's with the Spanish?" Daniel started to show signs that he wanted to speak.

"Umm Jack, something tells me we better get Mackenzie in here," Daniel said.

Both girls screamed loudly. "NO!" This only convinced the team more... so Sam got on the phone. "YO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Nirtia belted it out.

"Nirtia!" Seanait protested. "What are you.... oops..."

"No me ames," Nirtia continued happily.

"I revealed your identity!" Seanait groveled. Nirtia stopped and looked at Seanait nastily.

"Well, Seanait," she proclaimed. "Another fine mess you've gotten us into." Seanait bowed as best as one can with a messed up head and leg.

"I have a sophisticated vocabulary for an unsophisticated mind!" she responded sarcastically. Nirtia motioned for Daniel to approach her closely and Seanait inched over to Nirtia with her bed. Nirtia pushed Seanait away from her. "Damn…" Seanait muttered.

"Listen," Nirtia said to Daniel. "I can 'splain everything." Seanait started to inch back over towards Daniel and Nirtia. "See it was a beautiful evening out," she started. Nirtia spied the inching Seanait and batted her evil eye. Seanait stopped dead and Daniel sat down on her bed expecting it to be a chair. "So I thought it would be a good night to go, ummm… How would you say? Cruising." Daniel nodded, he seemed to be accepting the story over Seanait's version.

"Really?" he asked politely.

"Yup!" Seanait piped up and Daniel continued his statement.

"Or were you planning on stealing the colonel's car?"

"Nope!" Seanait put in again. Nirtia looked shocked at the prospect.

"No!" Nirtia whispered. "We were having fun."

"I can't even drive, wheee!" Nirtia giggled a bit at Seanait's silly statement. Daniel began to shuffle a bit and remembered whose bed he was sitting on.

"Seanait you see........." Nirtia added, eyeing her friend in the bed next to hers.

"She has an ummm...... Well ?????????" Nirtia stuttered.

"A minor problem?" Seanait filled in happily sedated on the strong pain-killers. She stopped and thought for a second. "Wait, I didn't mean that Nirtia!"

"Hehehehehe," Nirtia giggled evilly. "She likes you," Nirtia put her finger on the tip of his nose. Daniel looked nervous still, this was worse than fighting the Gould!

Seanait giggled, "Nirtia likes you too."

Nirtia began to wane. "I am so out of it right now." Seanait was in a hyper mode and started to show her teeth off in a smile.

"Wheee!" Nirtia passed out on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel looked at Seanait, huh. Seanait and Daniel worked to put Nirtia back in her bed. Sam just surveyed the action with that 'I-told-you-so' attitude. Sam decided that Seanait had a serious side, despite her liking of Daniel... Nirtia on the other hand... She had decided this only because Nirtia passed out more on Daniel. Nirtia was on pain killer though, so maybe Sam could excuse the behavior. Sam knew from experience what pain killers can do to you.

Teal'c, who had remained stoic through the whole event asked, "Perhaps we should transport them to another facility?" Hammond stepped in from a conversation with Jack to find Daniel and Seanait sitting together… well, Daniel still lounging on her bed, err… sitting on her bed, that is.

"What's the problem here people?" Hammond asked. Daniel started to fill in the general. "Uh, they **fell** on Jack's car when we went out, sir."

"I see. Well, what were they doing there in the first place? This is a secure facility," Hammond asked cautiously.

"When they **fell**, they hurt themselves severely; we couldn't just leave them there, could we?" Daniel asked the general.

"Alright! Dr. Can they be moved?" Hammond asked Frasier. The doc looked nervously at Nirtia.

"No sir, they are too hurt to be moved," she responded.

"Let me know the second they can move," Hammond ordered and he left. General looked at the team "Debriefing in my office. Now." The order was in.

"Right," Jack muttered. And Daniel...well we can say he was fine with getting away from the two girls, he got up and ran. So the team met in the office.

"What's going on here SG-1?" the general asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Well a whole lot of nothing.... Sir," Jack answered. Hammond gave him "the look."

"Well......... Siler and I were on our way to shoot some pool," Jack started off.

"Daniel, Teal'c, and I were going to watch jello wrestling, sir." Sam played along as did Daniel. Teal'c didn't get it, he just cocked his eyebrow.

"These kids fell out of the sky," Sam continued along.

"A tree, Carter, a tree," Jack corrected sarcastically.

"Sorry sir… A tree or at least that's all we got out of them."

"They fell and broke their legs," Daniel added, not wanting to miss out. Sam wondered if she should put something in about Daniel and a fan club, since the person in question was blushing slightly. She decided not to embarrass him more, lucky him… So on the meeting went for at least a few hours, when Frasier's assistant Lt. Gwen called the office. Hammond answered.

"Uh, sir, both of them are awake again, might I suggest you come down before either of them faints again?"

"Right, thank you Lt," he hung up and turned back to his flagship team. "The girls are awake. I suggest you get to the bottom of this people. I don't have to tell you how important it is to keep this base a secret."

"Yes sir." The military personnel snapped to attention and left. They approached the infirmary to the frightened eyes of two young women.

"Uh hi!" Seanait squeaked. Daniel noticed that the beds were closer together, they must have been talking.

Lt. Gwen said to Hammond, "Sir, they have some questions for you."

"Uh, please tell me ... Did I do anything out of the ordinary?" Nirtia asked reluctantly, before anyone could get a word in. Seanait snickered. "Well??? OH God please don't tell me I did something bad!" Nirtia added.

Sam looked at Daniel.... "Not much." Nirtia looked up and recognized Gwen.

"HEY, don't I know you?" Nirtia asked carefully.

Gwen blinked. "Nirtia?"

"Omg! Gwen?"

"Hi Gwen!" Seanait put in.

Nirtia bowed her head in shame. "OH NO!"

Gwen turned to Hammond, "Uh, sir, these are friends.... they know all about the uh...."

"Stargate?" Jack filled in suggestively. Everyone looked at Jack. He'd just given away a giant secret to two civilians.

"Circle of Darkness, The cha'ppai," Nirtia added.

"The Circle of Water, the ring of the gods," Seanait continued. Jack winced at the last one.

"Gwen?" Janet asked.

"Like I said friends....I swear I didn't say a word!!" Seanait stopped in wonder, now Nirtia was completely clueless.

"Gwen? How'd you get in the Air Force?" she pondered.

"Well... these ladies are pretty smart, ma'am. So they probably figured this out on their own," said Gwen, completely ignoring Seanait.

Seanait repeated her question, knowing that Gwen was trying to avoid it. "How'd you get in the Air Force, Gwen?" Jack, meanwhile, threw up his hands and walked away from the situation.


	3. The Home Stretch

The Home Stretch

The group in the infirmary were at their wits end. Seanait wanted her question answered as Gwen tried to sneak out of the infirmary, but Nirtia began to serenade them yet again. "Mi AMOR!!!" she sang out. Seanait glanced Daniel's way again with a look that suddenly became...err....crazed? and Seanait sang along. Daniel understood Nirtia's condition and is kind of flattered by the attention, yet humble enough to blush. Though Nirtia had the strength to keep a full-blown song going, Seanait fluttered towards fainting....again. _OH NO!_ Nirtia thought. Daniel went to call for Frasier immediately. Seanait winked at Nirtia before her fluttering finished. Nirtia considered, _Was that a wink?? That was sad... Sad? OH Dear_! Nirtia thought to herself, although she still wasn't coherent enough to do much. Gwen came back into the room anyway, maybe telling Seanait the answer to her question will wake the girl up... Nirtia thought to herself. "Right! I know what'll wake her up." She stopped and sucked in air. "OH MI AMOR!" she sang loudly. Seanait winced. Daniel came over to Seanait's bed and leans over...

"Hehehe," Nirtia giggles. "You know I think the room is spinning."

"You okay?" he asked. Nirtia hit the bed with a thump. "Ummm, someone?" Daniel looked to Gwen for assistance. Gwen dumped VERY cold water on Nirtia then Seanait.

"YELPPPPP!!!" Nirtia shook it off "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! GWEN!!! That wasn't very nice. I am in pain, you know."

"Ditto," Seanait pointed out.

Jack quipped. "How was the bath?" he asked a little too cheerfully.

"Well gosh! Thanks for caring colonel," Nirtia mused. Seanait giggled as did Gwen. Jack spun.

"What are you giggling at Lt.?" Gwen couldn't stop laughing.

"I think she figured us out, Nirtia," Seanait giggled. Nirtia gulped deeply. "OH do you think so?"

"Look how she's laughing..."

"We are sooo going down!" Nirtia spouted.

"Hey, generally, that's my line," Jack answered.

"You think she'll tell Jack and Daniel? Or maybe Frasier?" Seanait whispered.

"Well you know Gwen. What do you think?" Nirtia pointed out blatantly.

"Maybe not Jack and Daniel, but probably Frasier....?" Seanait quipped.

"OH yeah, Gwen is definitely gonna fill Frasier in," Nirtia warned. Seanait began to fidget.

"Gwen, come here, please," the younger asked the Lt. Gwen meandered over to the girls. Jack and gang watched the meeting with interest. Seanait muttered to Gwen while Nirtia prayed for a miracle. "Whatever you do, DO NOT tell Frasier or anyone about this, maybe you can make a story if Nirtia and I allow it," she looked around nervously, and continued. "But! You have to change the names..." Gwen considered the request with great interest. Meanwhile Gwen laughed at the girls' embarrassment. Seanait blushed furiously. Nirtia was wailing her arms excitedly. Gwen finally nodded. Seanait sighed and Nirtia relaxed, a little.

At about the 2nd day, it was decided, since the girls seemed to be recovering, that they would be moved to a different facility. Nirtia looked pleadingly.

"NO! Don't make us leave." Seanait pulled a puppy face. "You know?" Nirtia turned back to her friend. "That didn't help us then and isn't helping us now."

"What if we re-break our legs on the way out?" Seanait glared at Nirtia. _Oy!_ "What you can't move us, we know too much..." Hammond stopped dead.

"What do you mean?"

"Only if you let us stay, sir," Nirtia said. She glared at SEANAIT.

Seanait shrugged, "It's true though..." Oy, Nirtia buried her face. Jack looked tired and Hammond was a little fume-y.

"Fine, they can stay," he fumed. Nirtia raised her hand.

"Umm, don't get me wrong, this has been fun and all," she paused for effect. "But now that I have thought about it... IF I spend one more minute with this maniac, I may have an aneurism." Seanait pouted now. Gwen was worried, maybe. Frasier nodded.

"Extreme mood swings are a common sign of injury, sir."

"Hmm..... " The general considered this.

"I say we be done with 'em sir. They're not gonna tell anyone," Jack retorted causally as only he could.

"Tell what?" Nirtia asked sweetly.

"Ya see Sir! I think they're okay," Jack replied. Seanait growled.

"Time to break it to them," she muttered.

"You do it!" Nirtia said, wide eyed. Seanait cleared her throat and again all eyes were on her.

"Uh, sirs, we know about the Stargate, all about it." Nirtia nodded her head, as did the people in the room.

"You told us that before, ladies," Daniel reminded them as he tilted his head.

"Right."

"And the attack on my car?" Jack asked thinking that the girls would give it away in their openness. Now it was Nirtia's turn.

"Well..." piped Nirtia hesitantly. "Ummm, that was sort of my idea sir."

"Oh?" Hammond was now highly amused, though it didn't show.

"Well?.......... We were kind of bored," Nirtia explained. "And after work I suggested we do some exploring."

"Soo?" Jack prompted. Seanait blushed once again, but it came and went.

"I told Seanait that there was a good chance that..." Nirtia began to fidget and looked around the room for a certain someone. She saw Daniel Jackson and immediately blushed. She turned back to Seanait who was blushing with her. "To be honest there was a good chance we would catch someone leaving the base."

"We wanted to try and be a team at the SGC..." Seanait muttered as a joke, unfortunately Jack and Hammond heard her.

"Well she is sort of right..." Nirtia added "It's just that we admire Dr. Jackson..." she paused and then immediately added, "And all of you so much!"

"¡Le amamos todo!" Seanait put in.

"Si! " Nirtia said in agreement. "Adoramos ustedes." Jack thought he got it, Teal'c had no idea…

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Um, they love us all....." he answered, also blushing slightly.

"Ah. That's what I thought." Hammond got serious again.

"What do you know about the gate?" Nirtia answered him.

"It's a big, round, metal thing and it kind of splashes to the side and there's pretty red lights that come on," she answered cheerfully.

"And????????" the General continued.

"There's a wormhole, which has nothing to do with giant worms tunneling through space, and you can see the event horizon - its blue!" Nirtia said quickly.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that," Jack sassed.

"Like who? People in the SGC?" Seanait asked quietly.

Jack paused and looked at her oddly, "What's your point?"

"OH NO!" Nirtia moaned.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," Nirtia sighed. "Sometimes Seanait gets out of control!"

Daniel laughed precariously. "I know how that feels." Jack threw a look at him. Seanait blushed again...

"There's so many people to talk to in here.... it's creepy…" her eyes widened slightly, like a scared horse. Seanait counted the people. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7.., oh."

"See what I mean?" Nirtia asked the group. "Seanait!!!!!!!! Get a grip!"

She quickly nodded. "Ok, ok....I'm here!" "Want a pain-killer, Seanait?" Frasier asked as kindly as possible as she held an enormous needle. Seanait cringed and fell apart at the sight of it.

"ACK! Nooooooo, no needles!" Frasier was taken back by the outburst.

"As I was saying!" Nirtia added loudly. "Dr. Jackson? You unlocked the mysteries of the gate so to speak."

"Brilliant job, by the way," Seanait stated, calming down. Nirtia looked ruffled and ignored the comment and continued.

"And now you all travel to different worlds and fight off bad guys too."

"Like the Goa'uld," the next bed over from Nirtia's piped up again.

"And any other baddie that comes along," Nirtia concluded.

"Like the Tollan…?" Seanait said questioningly.

"Err… well maybe," said Nirtia. Seanait shrugged nonchalantly.

Teal'c was curious now. "How did you obtain such knowledge?"

"That's easy!" said Nirtia. "We saw it on TV, you know, Wormhole Extreme?" Seanait coughed to cover up a laugh, of course that's not where'd they had seen it, but the actual SG-1 wasn't to know that.

Jack moaned, "Gawd! I hate that show!"

Nirtia continued, "Of course, yours is much better, I imagine."

"Uh yeah," Sam added cautiously.

"Actually, Major Carter, it was all your fiancée's fault that we know soooo much about the gate," Seanait added. "He split all the top-secret beans." The girls waited for it.

"UH OH! Here it comes!" Nirtia choked. Seanait managed, somehow, to keep a straight face while Sam's changed at least 3 different colors… and at this point, Nirtia denied all knowledge of Seanait, for now. But Nirtia knew that it was true that Pete had done that. "Ahem" Nirtia coughed at last. "But that's all we know, sirs." Seanait nodded in agreement.

"I see," Hammond exhaled in thought. The world could see that Major General Hammond was seething. Jack looked at Sam and his CO. _Both,_ he thought, _want to kill Pete… yes!_ Daniel quickly ushered the group out of the infirmary and into the hall. Seanait, Gwen, and Nirtia were left alone for the moment. Nirtia turned to Seanait.

"Way to go Seanait! I had to spill the beans!"

Seanait looked nervous, "Was that sarcasm, Nirtia?"

"You better believe it!" Nirtia growled. She was like a tiger locked in a cage.

"Hey hey, ladies," Gwen added to the mayhem. Seanait scooted her bed away. "If you two weren't up to mischief, this would never have happened."

Seanait nodded at Gwen. "She's right you know." Nirtia harumphed and folded her hands across her chest. Seanait scooted a little farther away. Nirtia increased her pouting, but was beginning to come around. "You have to admit that we're seeing more of Daniel than we would on Stargate Monday and Friday combined," Seanait pointed out.

"Yeah," Nirtia considered. Gwen nodded in approval.... it was like taking care of her own kids...these two... "LOL." At that, the three started to laugh. Then Nirtia bumped her leg. "OUCH!"

Gwen ran over, "You okay?" Daniel poked his head in to see what the commotion was and Nirtia grunted.

"I will be…" Gwen waved around a needle.

"Does Nirtia need some more knock-out drug?" Seanait quivered at the sight of it.

"No!!!!!" Nirtia moaned unhappily. Daniel approached and looked down at poor Nirtia.

"Hey? What'd you do to get yourself in such a state?" he pondered.

Nirtia winced a little and answered. "I guess I am just accident prone.. that's all." Seanait gave Nirtia the oddest look.

"Doesn't he know about the 'tree' incident?" Nirtia smiled back.

"It wasn't a tree." Gwen quickly hid the needle and smiled falsely. Daniel didn't seem to notice.

Daniel smiled at Nirtia "You know what?"

"What?" Seanait rolled her eyes.

"I have been known to have some accidents too."

"Yeah," Nirtia grinned. Gwen started to whistle. Nirtia and Daniel were quite engrossed in each others eyes when that whistle snapped them back into reality, sort of…

"Hey Dr., would you like to read my language..." someone muttered. But the two star-struck beings paid the world no mind. Seanait didn't realize yet, but there was someone waiting for her just outside. A very cute clone named Jack, who stopped in to check up on things. "Colonel O'Neill, this man claims he is... Colonel O'Neill," said a voice outside the room. (Seanait goes to school with him…) Seanait gasped. S_ee, he can be my OWN Jack O'Neill! Thank you!!!!!!!!_ She thought. Nirtia and Daniel laughed.

"Hey!" Daniel said.

"Yeah?"

"Uumm, I know this place that has the best coffee in the world."

"Really?" Nirtia swooned. Seanait quivered with happiness.

"Yeah."

"Where, praytell, is this paradise?" Nirtia asked with a husky voice._ Just the right O'Neill, right age too_, Seanait pondered.

"The cafeteria believe it or not," the other love-struck pair continued.

"Looks like Seanait has found a friend," Jack Sr. laughed. "Yes, go forth young man." The team watched and waited. Seanait and Jack Jr. locked eyes. A calm part of Seanait realized that poor Gwen had no one... oh well. Seanait didn't care at this point.

"The cafeteria?" Nirtia acted surprised.

"OH yeah! It has a wonderful blend of coffee there. How about I get us some and we can talk," Daniel compromised.

Jack2 looked at Gwen, "Got crutches?"

"Thanks I'd like that," Nirtia smiled at Seanait's mate. Jack Jr. smiled....

"For both of them, Lt." Daniel reluctantly left to fetch the coffee and now Col. Jack knew that his counterpart was happy. And he also knew he would never hear the end of this tale from either of them.

50 years later

Nirtia was wrapping up the tale for the little ones and Seanait finally had her own 'original' Jack O'Neill.

"Grandma Jackson!" A 6 year old cried. "Is that really how you met Grandpa?" Seanait and Jack laughed as did Daniel.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," Daniel pulled a classic 'Jackism' on his grandson. "I saw your grandma and I could not take my eyes off of her." Seanait was rocking a wee baby in her arms. Seanait's and Jack's youngest kid is also enthralled with the tale.

"Mom?" their older daughter called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Seanait responded.

"Umm, are you gonna be alright holding little Jackson?"

"Sure, honey."

"Okay that's good," Sam, the daughter, replied. "Cause this turkey is taking some time." The little grandson of Nirtia started to gobble.

"GOBBLE GOBBLE!!!" The whole room lit up with laughter.

"What have you guys been teaching him?" Seanait asked sarcastically. She'd picked up way too much of her husband's behavior. All friends and family gathered at the home of Seanait and Jack O'Neill. SG-1 had long since retired and now a new generation of explorers was continuing the journey of a lifetime.

Fin

* * *

Soooo.... how'd ya like it??? Hm, hmmm??? HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! (its a little late, but oh well...) 


End file.
